The Queen of Love and Beauty
by A Girl Heading Nowhere
Summary: A tourney where a Prince crowned his Princess as his Queen of Love and Beauty and a Northern girl watched it all happen. Part of the Visenya and Aegon : Ten Moments series but can be read as stand alone fiction.


**QUEEN OF LOVE AND BEAUTY**

A/N : So in this series, I have already mentioned that Rhaegar became King after disposing his father. So the story goes that Brandon Stark died in that war along with his father Rickard and so Catelyn wed Ned and they had their five children while Lyanna married Robert Baratheon and had Jon Baratheon, a daughter Cassana Baratheon and Rickard Baratheon (In this order exactly). Harrenhal still happened and so Rhaegar had crowned Lyanna, not out of love but because she was the Knight of the Laughing Tree.

For the story Rhaenys is born in mid-280 AD, Aegon in late 282 AD and Visenya in early 284.

Dedicated to the lovely Arianna Le Fay.

 **297 AD**

Eleven name-days old Sansa had been giddy when she had discovered that a Tourney was to be held at Harrenhal in the Riverlands and the King had asked for all prestigious Houses to be there. It was a tourney in celebration of the recent wedding of Rhaenys Targaryen and Jon Baratheon yet many claimed that the King was actually looking for a bride for his only son Aegon and upon hearing such whispers Sansa had begged her mother to let her go with her father. It was finally upon her grandfather Hoster Tully's insistence to see his grandchildren that her mother had agreed. Hence, Sansa travelled with her father, her sister Arya and her brothers Robb and Bran to Harrenhal while her mother and little Rickon stayed at Winterfell.

When Sansa had arrived, she had been mesmerised by it - the decorations, the house banners, the knights. It was like she had stepped into a fairy tale. And her fairy tale had only gotten better when she has met the Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen. His silver hair looked so soft that all Sansa wanted to do was run her hands through it. His indigo eyes held so much depth and Sansa knew that she could spend all day just staring at them. She imagined their children - a son with his silver hair and her blue eyes or a daughter with her flaming red hair and his indigo eyes. She knew she was in love and she loved her Prince with all her heart.

Sansa had also met her cousin Jon's new wife, Princess Rhaenys and the other princess, Princess Visenya. Yet Sansa eyes were only and only upon her Prince. He had charmed her and laughed with her and even danced with her at the feast before the Tourney. Sansa was almost certain by now that even her Prince loved her.

So when the final moment of the Tourney came and her Prince was within the reach of victory, Sansa prayed for him. Prayed that he would beat Ser Loras Tyrell and give her the crown of red roses and claim her his Queen. Innumerous times she had heard the story of the last Tourney at Harrenhal, a tourney in which the current King Rhaegar, who was a Prince back then, had crowned her aunt Lyanna Stark instead of his Martell wife. Sansa was waiting for the moment that history would repeat itself, of the moment when the Targaryen Prince would gaze upon a Stark beauty like her and give her the Crown.

She had heard that the Crown Prince had given his Crown to his little sister Visenya the last and only time he had won a tourney. It was a sweet gesture which made Sansa love him all the more but Sansa was certain that this time he would crown her or (and this was a much smaller chance) Princess Rhaenys for the tourney was being held in the honour of her wedding. She had heard King Rhaegar talk to her father once and ask about her. When she had told as such to her cousin Cassana, who was just two moons younger, Cassana had gushed and claimed that the King wanted a betrothal for sure.

Also now, Sansa had been sitting to the immediate left and right below the King's family and that was a sure sign that Cassana's words were true. Sansa was sitting so close that she could hear the two Princesses whisper to each other and giggle. Sansa could get used to that. She could become a part of that. How easily she would fit between the dark-skinned and dark-haired Princess and the fair-skinned, fair-haired Princess. She would sit above the others with the two girls and they would gush about how lucky Sansa was to become a future Queen, how Sansa would blush when the girls would tease her in their brother's name.

Finally, the moment came and Ser Loras fell from his horse. Sansa cheered along with the rest of the crowd at Prince Aegon's victory and then quickly calmed herself for the moment. She watched like the rest of the crowd as a crown of blossoming red roses was placed upon his lance and waited with baited breath as the Prince made his way towards them. Cassana squeaked from Sansa's right and Sansa shushed the girl immediately. It would not do well for the Prince to hear Cassana's un-ladylike noise. The Prince was merely two steps away and Sansa was ready to lift her hand and accept the Crown when he stood to her immediate right. Yet, the smile on her face died the moment the Prince lifted his lance towards his younger sister. Sansa stared passively as Princess Visenya Targaryen stepped forward and took the crown tied to her brother's lance.

"Told you I'd win, didn't I?", she heard the Prince speak as Princess Visenya smiled brightly at her brother.

"Yes well, we both know it was because of my favour!", Princess Visenya remarked and it stung Sansa that it was her favour that the Prince had sought and not Sansa's. Sansa had already kept a blue handkerchief prepared to give to the Prince before the tourney.

"Come now Aegon! I am the bride here. Shouldn't I deserve the Crown?" Sansa heard Princess Rhaenys jest and Sansa felt Cassana grip her hand too tight. It was so hurtful to have it all happen.

"Ah! Forgive me sister but honestly, if Jon hadn't fallen, it would be you wearing the Crown." Prince Aegon said with a wink and it was almost like he had left a lot unsaid.

That was last proper sentence Sansa had heard before turning away from the whole spectacle. It was almost like the Prince had eyes for none but his sisters, like his whole world existed around his siblings.

 **LATE 290 AD**

 _Eight name-day old Aegon had been playing sword fighting with one of his father's stewards son. They had been playing with wooden swords, pretending to be brave and courageous knights. His little sister Visenya had been nearby, running away from their mother and the little girl had come in between the fighting as she aimed for her brother._

 _"Visenya! Stop it. Get away from here. You will get hurt otherwise.", Aegon said with as much anger as his eight-year-old self could as he stopped his wooden sword from hitting his opponent._

 _"But I want to stay here with you! Please let me join. I promise I will be really quiet."_

 _Little Aegon scrunched his face, staring at his sister in contemplation, before relenting. "Alright. Go sit on the sidelines and watch. And stay silent."_

 _Visenya obediently walked away to the corner, her white dress flowing behind her as she hummed._

 _Aegon turned back to his opponent and prepared his sword for attack._

 _"Aren't you going to ask for a favour?", his little sister interrupted and Aegon turned to glare at her._

 _"I thought you said you will be quiet. Stop interrupting or I will tell mother you are here.", Aegon threatened._

 _"Don't do that. I was just asking. Don't you know a knight always asks for his lady's favour before jousting? And then when he wins, he crowns her his Queen of Love and Beauty." His little sister answered in her superior voice._

 _No, Aegon hadn't and so he turned to Ser Jaime, the knight who had followed Visenya, looking for an answer. A nod from Ser Jaime was the clear reply._

 _"I know that. I just don't think_ you _are my Lady. And you have no tokens to give right now. So sit down and let me practice."_

 _"Uh huh. I actually do have a favour. But now I won't give it to you because you are rude." his sister pouted and Aegon encouraged his opponent to begin the fight. His focus for now was solely on the fight._

 _When at last he defeated his opponent, he turned towards Visenya, waiting for her to cheer for him. She still sat in the corner, huddled close to Ser Jaime and with a frown marring her face._

 _So Aegon did the only thing he could. He plucked a red rose from the nearby bush before offering it to his sister. "Here.", he said, pushing the red rose into his sister's hand. "I crown you now as the Queen of Love and Beauty."_

 _Ser Jaime looked slightly uncomfortable at such a gesture and moved a step away from the siblings. "This is a single flower. It isn't even a crown.", his sister spoke as tears fell down her eyes. "And you are only giving it to me cause there is nobody else to crown nearby."_

 _Aegon sighed. His little sister's tears would always affect him just like it affected their father. Most of the times, Aegon was certain Visenya cried to their father just to get her way._

 _"It isn't true, Visenya. I would have crowned you even if there were others.", Aegon whispered, moving to embrace the little girl._

 _"You are not lying?"_

 _"No. Never to you."_

 _His sister looked up at him with her teary-eyes, "So you will always crown me, right? When you are a knight and you win tourneys, will you crown me?"_

 _"Always. I promise." The teary-eyed smile from her was worth every word._


End file.
